Love Hurts
by Yumiko Nakamura
Summary: This is a story about the average Wendy and Romeo in Fairy Academy. That's when Romeo breaks her heart. I suck at summaries! Read and Review! Rated T for mild language. COMPLETE ! :D
1. Hopes of a Broken Heart

**Yumiko: Hi! This is Yumiko! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! I'm just an average girl who likes to write! Well, anyway, Read the story and check out next week for a new chapter! Wendy, would you like to say the disclaimer?  
Wendy: Okay Yumi-chan! Yumiko Nakamura does not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does! Enjoy!**

Romeo and Wendy have spent their pre-school together. They were classmates for 2 years now. Since first grade, they have both been the best of friends. They tell each other everything. If Romeo made something mischievous, Wendy will be the first to know besides the guidance counsellor, Charle. And if Wendy aced a test, Romeo would hear about it first, other than the teacher himself. This year they were in the second grade and the story takes place in the school's west wing.

"Romeo-kun! Romeo-kun!" Wendy shouted at Romeo as she saw him by the hallway. "What is it, Wendy-chan?" Romeo asked her as she appeared by his side. "I aced my test again!" she replied happily and walked with him. He turned to face her smiling face and said, "That's great Wendy-chan! What score did you get this time?" "See for yourself, Romeo-kun!" she said as she handed him her test paper. "Wow! You got a perfect score!" Romeo exclaimed as Wendy smiled brightly.

As they walked down the hall, Wendy asked Romeo again. "Uh, Romeo-kun?" "Yes, Wendy-chan?" he replied with a question. "D-do you l-like me?" She asked with a slightest hint of pink stained on her cheeks. "What?" Romeo exclaimed almost jumping in shock. "N-no I d-don't!" He continued as he blushed a deep shade of red **(A/N: It's as red as Erza's hair...)**. "Oh... I see..." Wendy said as her heart breaks into pieces. "I'll be going now, Romeo..." Romeo, unaware that he has broken Wendy's heart and dreams calls back at her. "Hey Wendy-chan! Where are you going?" "Home," Wendy said glumly, "and don't follow me..." "But Wendy-chan-!" Romeo tried to argue but got cut off by Wendy turning around and looking at him, straight in the eye. "Haven't you done enough, Romeo?" Wendy started, "You ignorant kid!" she said as she ran and cried the rest of the way home. "Wendy... Why?" Romeo said to himself.

**So you guys like the first chapter? Don't worry; it gets worse before it gets better... :) Now anyway please rate and review my story!**


	2. Another Chance

**Guys! I'm back earlier than expected! :D I wanna thank you guys for reading and reviewing my chapter/story! T^T I'm so happy! Well, I wanna answer your reviews so here they are:**

**Angel Winter: Thank you! I wrote the chapter in school. I got inspired to write it because of someone.**

**princesslove90: Here you will know what Wendy and Romeo do when they see each other at school. But please don't blame Romeo. I wanted to add a line that says, "I don't like you because I love you, Wendy..," or something like that but it will easily kill the romance incoming!**

**Roxamine13: Don't worry about Wendy, her heart will heal soon enough. Read the second chapter.**

**Sekushi na sakura subarashi: Wow, your pen name is long… Anyway, Romeo will realize his true feelings for Wendy soon enough.**

**SnowFairy123: Thank you! I know it's short, but hey! It's only a prologue after all… **

**Now, have I covered everyone? No? Well, I will check it out tomorrow just to be sure. But I won't change this chapter though. It's nice to write some of your life in the story too, yes? Okay. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. It rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing some charries… :3**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Hey Wendy-chan! Where are you going?" "Home," Wendy said glumly, "and don't follow me..." "But Wendy-chan-!" Romeo tryied to argue but got cut off by Wendy turning around and looking at him, straight in the eye. "Haven't you done enough, Romeo?" Wendy started, "You ignorant kid!" she said as she ran and cyied the rest of the way home. "Wendy... Why?" Romeo said to himself._

* * *

That was the last time Romeo got talked to Wendy. Whenever he tries to talk to her, she just ignores him or walks away. After second grade, Romeo and Wendy didn't become classmates anymore. They were always in different classrooms. Wendy soon forgot about Romeo and her heart soon healed. She now liked the new transfer student in her class. As for Romeo, he isn't doing as well as Wendy. 3 days after he rejected her heart, he realized he loved her. **(A/N: No, I already wrote this part before I read your reviews so... Yeah..) **He now hates himself for not telling her sooner, and not realizing it sooner. As the years pass, Wendy always got high grades and is now at the top of their batch and is soon to earn a scholarship for college. Romeo just got worse. He flunked every subject imaginable and spaces out very frequently. But that soon changes in high school...

* * *

Romeo got out of the principal's office. "What am I going to do..?" he asked himself and walked down the hallway with his head looking down. He is very close to being expelled at school. Then he suddenly fell down on his butt with a thud. "Ow! Watch where you're going!" he yelled at the person. "Oh! Sorry, sorry! Are you okay, mis...ter?" a squeaky voice said. "Uh..." he moaned and looked up only to see a person he least expected to see, "Wendy?" "Romeo? What are you doing here?" she asked. **(A/N: Have I satisfied you guys?) **Romeo looked puzzled and raised an eyebrow at her, "I should be the one asking _you _that." Wendy looked at her feet. "I-it's complicated..." she concluded. "What about you?" she asked. "Principal." he sighed. "W-why? Are you flunking a subject or two?" she curiously asked. "Well, technically, no. I'm flunking _all_ the subjects." he answered. "I need a tutor to teach me." Wendy blushed, "Well, I could tutor you..." she said. Romeo looked up at her. "Really?" Wendy's cheeks got even more red and had to lower her face so Romeo can't see her, "If you don't mind..." she whispered. "All right! Thanks Wen!" he said and hugged her tight. Wendy put her face up and looked shocked at Romeo; she blushed the deepest shade of red that you can even imagine! Well... At first... "Ro...me...o..." she said. "What is it, Wen?" he asked. "I... can't... breathe!" Wendy said turning blue. **(A/N: If that can really happen, though...)**Romeo let go of Wendy. "Oh, right... Sorry." he apologized. "It's... o... kay... Romeo..." she whispered in between inhaling large amounts of air to restore her natural breathing rate. "When... could we start?" she said after getting back to her usual breathing rate. "Later? Maybe? It's almost finals and I haven't studied yet..." he said, scratching the back of his head. "Okay then. I'll go there at 5. See you!" she said and walked away. Romeo sighed, _'Maybe I haven't lost her heart yet... Maybe I still have a chance?' _he thought.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if it's still short... I promise that the next chapter released is longer! Please don't hate me for that! I'm doing my best! I'm making the next chapter a long one and a romantic one because it's what you guys want right? Well anyway... Thanks for reading! Review please! See you guys next week! :D **


	3. The Magical Ending

**Hey, guys~! Miss me? Haha, well, here's a treat for yah, THE FINAL UPDATE OF MAH STORY~! :DD Hurrah~!**

_**Hurray for not procrastinating, Miko-chan~! **_

**Sub-conscience****, stop mocking me! _ Anyways, guys, enjoy~ You've waited long enough for this blessing to come~!  
**

**_Tch, _blessing? _More like a miracle! XD_ **

**Shattap! _ Readers, just read the story...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I, Yumiko Nakamura, solemnly swear that I am up to no good-_OW! No need to hit me!-_I meant, _do not own _Fairy Tail _and am just creating a story by a fan, for fans. And am just borrowing the characters from Mashima-sensei..._ (HAPPY NOW, SUB-CONSCIENCE?!) **

* * *

**Romeo's POV**

_Ding-dong~!_

My doorbell rang and I knew who exactly who's at my door. It was my private tutor, Wendy Marvell. She told me she'd be here at 5 PM, but she's 10 minutes late! "Coming!" I shout as I rush to the door, picking up all the trash I could collect on the way there. "Hey, Wendy!" I greet with a wave, panting a little. "Hello, Romeo! Why are you out of breath?" she asked with pure innocence. "Oh, this?" I say, pointing to myself, "It's nothing. Come on in!" I invited and she politely accepted. It's like she didn't change at all! Maybe, I can make her mine again!

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

"Okay, Romeo~! Let's get started!" I say as I pull out a textbook from my bag, but Romeo's hand stopped me from pulling it out completely. "Wendy… Can I talk to you first?" he asked, a pink tint slightly staining his cheeks. "Oh, sure. But we have to finish your session in an hour, okay?" I agreed. He nodded his head vigorously. He suddenly took my hand and I felt my heartbeat get faster. Now, it was pounding in my ears! I hope Romeo couldn't hear it… **(A/N: Oh, he doesn't! He's too busy worrying about **_**his **_**heartbeat~! :D ) **"Wendy…" he started, "I'm sorry for that time when we were still kids and I told you I didn't like you. I regret saying that… It's true that I don't _like _you… The reason why is because I _love _you, Wendy! I couldn't forgive myself for making you cry. I should've just had told you the truth! But you didn't give the chance to explain myself… You didn't talk to me for years! I still space out in class because of that incident! I couldn't forget… It was a good thing you're doing well in your studies though… You excel while I flunk… Please forgive me, Wendy… I love you! I love you…" he explained as tears start to roll down his cheeks. "Romeo…" I mutter as he let go of my hand. "I'm sorry… Let's start now, shall we? Let's pretend that moment didn't happen, okay?" Romeo said, trying to lighten up the mood but I argued. "No, Romeo… I don't want to forget that moment…" I say. He turned his head toward me and said, "Huh? What do you mean, Wendy?" I just sighed and hugged him. Fortunately, he hugged me back after a while and we let go of each other soon. "I need to tell you something too…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Wendy looked down as she tries to find words to explain what she's feeling. "I-" she started but stopped, unsure if she should continue or not. "Go on, Wendy. I'm listening." Romeo assured her. Wendy let out a sigh and smiled at him. "Well… That day, I was really hurt when you said you didn't like me… I thought at first you were joking but your expression and tone made me think otherwise… I thought you hated me 'cause I'm a girl and we're all girly and talk about non-sense things like clothes, shoes and make-up… But I'm not one of those girls, Romeo… I was supposed to confess to you that day but then again… I thought no. You wouldn't accept my confession because you didn't like me… But I was wrong. You _do _like me no, _love _me… And I love you too, Romeo… More than words can ever say or express… I love you," Wendy said as she looked into Romeo's eyes and leaned in. At last, Romeo caught her lips with his and shared both of their first kisses. The kiss was short, but sweet and full of passion. Enough for them and it was just perfect for a first kiss.

_Everything was perfectly magical…_


End file.
